a chacun sa maison
by Caaal
Summary: Les Digisauveurs sont à Poudlard. Chacun repense à son intégration dans chacune des maisons. Univers Alternatif.


_Me voilà donc pour mon défi numéro 2… Cette fois-ci, Caro m'a proposé de me plonger dans un univers alternatif… Et c'est sur celui d'Harry Potter qu'elle a jeté son dévolu ! Voilà donc nos Digisauveurs dans les couloirs de Poudlard…_

_Evidemment aucun des personnages ou des noms de ces deux univers ne m'appartiennent. Et pour une fois, c'est une fic tout public ! Bonne lecture et Caro, j'attends reviews et nouveau défi !_

**A chacun sa maison**

Comme chaque année à l'école Poudlard, les premières années passeraient sous le Choixpeau magique afin de connaître le nom de la maison dans laquelle ils seraient envoyés. Un rituel qui, année après année, était la base de toute scolarité dans l'école de magie de Poudlard. De ce fait, lors du grand banquet, chacun des élèves de chaque maison se remémorait son arrive dans ce magnifique château et son affiliation à sa maison.

Pour tous, le choix du Choixpeau était juste et équitable. Chacun savaient ce qu'il faisait dans sa maison et la raison pour laquelle il s'y trouvait.

Les nouveaux élèves firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, et certains y voyaient des visages familiers. Des petits frères ou des petites sœurs, des amis d'enfance, des gens qu'ils pensaient voir arriver dans leurs maisons.

Joe Kido fut le premier à intégrer l'école de sorcellerie. Lorsqu'il eut sa lettre d'admission, il n'en revenait pas. Ses parents avaient fièrement tracés la route qu'il prendrait et, tout comme ses frères, il deviendrait un grand sorcier, serait préfet en chef et deviendrait peut-être ministre ou avec un poste à haute responsabilité au ministère de la Magie. Joe avait un avenir tout tracé. Et lorsque le Choixpeau lui annonça son entrée dans la maison de Serdaigle, ses parents étaient toujours plus fier. Joe était une preuve de Sagesse a lui tout seul. Toujours à prodiguer les meilleurs conseils, à réfléchir sagement à la meilleure solution possible, à étudier longuement avant de jeter son premier sortilège. Pour ses camarades, il était insupportable. Il n'arrivait pas à s'amuser et voyait le mal partout. Il n'avait peut-être pas frontalement raison mais il était prévoyant. Et c'est donc avec fierté que lors de sa troisième année, il porta son insigne de préfet, puis qu'il devint cette année ci, préfet en chef. Il prenait son rôle très au sérieux, prenant soin également de toujours être parfait devant ses nombreux professeurs.

L'année d'après, deux amis d'enfance entrèrent à Poudlard. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble, les premiers pas, le football, l'école… Aussi, personne ne fut surpris qu'ils fassent leur entrée à Poudlard ensemble. Ni même qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même maison.

Taichi Yagami était fort, courageux et plein de hardiesse. Les principales qualités pour se retrouver à Gryffondor. Il en était d'ailleurs une emblème forte. Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, ne respectant que partiellement les règles et cherchant toujours à défendre ses camarades et les opprimés, il était une figure responsable que certains cherchaient à faire tomber. Pour ses professeurs, il était doué mais se reposait beaucoup trop sur ses acquis.

Contrairement à son amie, Sora Takenouchi. Elle n'aurait su prédéfinir dans quelle maison elle atterrirait. Aussi, lorsqu'elle se retrouva à Gryffondor, elle ne fut pas déçu. Son cœur rempli d'amour et de force envers les autres faisaient ses principales qualités. Elle étudiait sérieusement mais ne réfléchissait pas lorsqu'il fallait défendre ses compagnons. Elle était douée, jouait également au quidditch et était apprécié de tous ses camarades. Une fille sans histoires disait-on.

Cette année là arriva également un garçon solitaire et renfermé sur lui-même. Il devint assez vite l'un des rivaux de Taichi. Sora essayait elle de le comprendre. Yamato Ishida n'aimait pas parler de lui-même. Peut-être que ses parents – l'une moldu et l'autre sorcier – séparés depuis quelques années ne facilitait pas les choses. Et c'est à Serpentard que le Choixpeau l'envoya. Est-ce pour la noirceur qui envahissait son cœur ? Ou bien pour l'ambition qu'il avait pour devenir le meilleur coûte que coûte. Cette ambition d'ailleurs qui dépassait de loin son sens de l'amitié. Parce qu'aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, Yamato avait des amis. Il était également très doué en sortilèges contre les forces du mal. Aussi doué que Taichi. Et Sora, après quatre années passés à leurs côtés, aurait fort parié qu'ils se considéraient désormais comme des amis. Ou peut-être l'espérait-elle.

L'année suivante, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle furent rejoint par deux élèves que connaissaient de loin le trio. Pour Serdaigle, c'est Koushiro Izumi qui fut la joie de ses camarades. Elève brillant, d'une intelligence rare et réfléchit comme pas deux. Ce garçon était un génie. Il connaissait l'intégralité de l'histoire de Poudlard et était assidu dans chacun de ses cours. Aussi bien dans l'histoire de la magie que dans les potions. Rien ne lui résistait et il obtenait d'excellents résultats à chacun de ses examens. Il s'entendait très bien avec Joe. Et ce dernier était ravit d'avoir un élève sérieux et dévoué envers son travail. Mais Koushiro ne cessait jamais d'essayer de comprendre les mystères de la magie. Peut-être parce que ses parents étaient tous les deux des moldus et que ce monde lui paraissait au départ, complètement dingue.

Pour Mimi Tachikawa, c'était un rêve comme dans les contes de fée. Bien loin de se soucier des cours, des sortilèges et des fantômes, elle préférait voir la facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait maintenant obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait. Elle devint la fille la plus populaire de sa maison – et de l'école. Elle organisait des clubs de lectures, défendait les elfes de maisons, lançait les plus grandes fêtes et était toujours partante pour une sortie au Prè-au-lard. Beaucoup se demandaient cependant ce qu'elle faisait à Poufsouffle. Certains l'auraient sans doute vu plus à son aise à Serpentard. Mais la jeune fille était pourvue d'une loyauté envers ceux qu'elle aime énorme. Et l'injustice l'horripilait. Elle prenait constamment la défense des créatures magiques et ne supportait pas qu'on leur fasse du mal. D'ailleurs, pour elle les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal étaient inutiles. Jamais elle ne se battrait contre le mal. Elle préférait de loin prendre soin des créatures et donc appréciait énormément les cours de soins au créatures magiques.

L'année d'après, un élève mondialement connu fit son entrée dans l'école. Ken Ichijouji était un petit génie très apprécié dans le monde moldu. Ses parents étaient tous deux sorciers et chacun voyait en lui un futur sorcier accomplit. Et lorsqu'il a rejoint Serpentard, les mauvaises langues se délièrent craignant qu'il finisse par devenir un mauvais sorcier, comme son père. Mais Ken était différent. La ruse faisait parti de lui, mais il avait également nombres de qualités. Son cours préféré était les potions. Mais il était assez doué dans chacune des matières.

La même année, une fille née de parents moldu arriva. Serdaigle l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Elle était volontaire, intelligente et très bonne érudite. Elle allait acquérir la sagesse aux fils des ans. Son tempérament enflammé et son attitude désinvolte jouait parfois contre elle. De plus, elle était persuadée que l'art des divinations lui servirait très prochainement. Elle s'appliquait donc particulièrement dans ce cours. Par contre, elle détestait le quidditch, comme n'importe quel sport moldu.

Et cette année, des élèves comme Yamato et Taichi voyaient leurs frères et sœurs débarquaient dans l'école. Yolei retrouvait un de ses voisins et Ken un de ses anciens rivaux lors de tournoi de football.

Yamato et Taichi se demandaient tous les deux si Hikari Yagami et Takeru Takaishi se retrouveraient dans les mêmes maisons qu'eux. Mais le Choixpeau fit un choix surprenant en les envoyant tous les deux à Poufsouffle. Mais après réflexion, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela.

Hikari et Takeru étaient tous les deux très patients. Leur loyauté n'était plus à prouver et il proclamait la justice pour toutes et tous. Hikari devint très vite une grande amie des créatures magiques, comme Mimi dans la même maison. Mais contrairement à son aînée, elle se refusait à participer à toutes les soirées ou les différents banquets. Hikari était une élève sage et réservée qui ne faisait que très peu parler d'elle. Elle refusa également d'entrer dans l'équipe dont son frère était le capitaine.

Takeru était tout aussi réservé et calme que la jeune fille. Ce qu'il aimait le plus c'était le cours des sortilèges, un cours qu'il appréciait et le fascinait. Son autre passion était la botanique. Il se trouva un vrai plaisir à soigner les différentes plantes. De plus, les deux jeunes gens étaient des amis inséparables que l'on voyait toujours ensemble à la bibliothèque, révisant calmement, ou près du lac, à se reposer.

Daisuke Motomiya était le parfait sosie en plus jeune de Taichi. D'ailleurs, Daisuke admirait et adorait son idole. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il fasse également partie de la grande maison des Gryffondor. Et tous s'amusaient de voir à quel point le jeune élève suivait les traces de son mentor. Il intégra l'équipe de Quidditch, faisait les mêmes pitreries et était doué dans les mêmes cours. De plus, il avait également un rival chez les Serpentard en la personne de Ken. Ils avaient donc tout en commun, sauf peut-être le destin.

Et enfin, Iori intégra les Serdaigle. Parce qu'à lui seul il était la patience, l'intelligence, la sagesse, l'érudit… En somme, le candidat idéal. Il était discret et s'intéressait également au Quidditch. De plus c'était un élève avancé et surdoué. Une nouvelle recrue qui faisait donc bien des envieux.

Cette nouvelle année à Poudlard s'annonçait donc intéressante et pleines de surprises. Alors que chacun rejoignait les dortoirs de sa maison, tous se demandaient si un jour, ils auraient à se battre contre les forces du Mal, comme jadis, des élèves de Poudlard avaient du le faire face au Mage Noir le plus puissant du monde…

* * *


End file.
